<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>make a little something sweet by hullomoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278087">make a little something sweet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon'>hullomoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>from readers like you, thank you! [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baking, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:54:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis helps Twyla make some holiday treats</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>from readers like you, thank you! [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>make a little something sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingthemost/gifts">doingthemost</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for the prompt: holiday baking</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Twyla wrapped the apron strings around her waist and tied a bow in the front. She looked up to see Alexis walk into the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, good you’re just in time,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Time for what babe,” Alexis replied as she sat on the barstool.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twyla gestured with her arm to the island which was covered with pots and trays and a small pile of ingredients. “To help with the candy-making!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’ve not really done anything like that before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twyla smiled and took an apron off its hook. “That’s okay I can show you. Here you can borrow this.” She placed the apron around Alexis’s neck and wrapped her arms around Alexis’s waist to tie the bow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexis turned her head to kiss Twyla’s cheek. “Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They separated and Twyla started to sort out the ingredients into three separate piles. “So, we’re making chocolate covered pretzels, peanut clusters, and divinity. Could you grab the double-boiler and put some water in it? It’s that black pot with two handles. Lift the first pot out and fill the second with the water.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned back to the ingredients and grabbed the chocolate and opened the package, the sound of water shut off behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here’s the water, are you boiling it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I was thinking you could probably do this, do you want me to walk you through it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexis wrapped her arms around Twyla’s shoulders. “Walk me through it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twyla pulled Alexis closer and caused Alexis to let out a small gasp. “So the chocolate goes in the second pot, no need to measure, just pour it in, and put it on top of the pot with the boiling water. This allows for the chocolate to melt at a steady rate, then when it’s melted just plop some pretzels in, get them coated, and retrieve them with a skewer. When the chocolate’s gone put some more in and then you can do the clusters. They’re even easier, just put in some peanuts, stir it around until they’re coated, and scoop them out with a spoon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what will you be doing,” Alexis breathily replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twyla leaned in her head and whispered into Alexis’s ear. “The divinity,” and pulled away from Alexis. She gave her a wink and grabbed her own pot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twyla went through the initial steps and then started on the boring task of waiting for the sugar mixture to hit the hardball stage. She looked up to see Alexis methodically take pretzels out of the pot and place them on the wax-paper lined tray.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re doing a good job.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexis lifted her head up to smile at Twyla. “Thanks. Can I ask what this is all for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twyla tilted her head. She cracked an egg and began separating the egg yolk from the white before she replied. “It’s for the holidays. Have you never made anything for the holidays?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She lightly shook her head no. “Our family didn’t use to be really big on celebrating many holidays together. We had our Christmas party but that was more for show, any food from that was catered so I didn’t help with that. I’ve never really thought about making something before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t pressure you or anything? I was just excited to share something with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexis got up from the barstool, walked up to Twyla, and wrapped her arms around her. “Of course, you didn’t. Besides I like it when you show me things.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Twyla softly replied. She turned back to the egg whites in her bowl and put them in the mixer to start whipping. The sugar mixture soon hit the temperature mark and when the egg-whites became stiff peaks she slowly poured in the hot sugar mixture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did you learn how to do that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, my cousin showed me this recipe, apparently it’s an American thing. I had actually forgotten about it until I started working at the cafe and when the holidays rolled around I wanted to make some small treats for everyone. I wanted to keep it simple so I didn’t mess anything up and I stumbled upon this recipe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Twyla, you’re such a sweetheart making things for everyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twyla felt her face flush. “It’s not much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it brightens someone’s day I think that’s enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When everything was portioned out and set to cool Twyla turned to Alexis. “Thanks for all your help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, problem babe,” Alexis replied and booped her nose.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you want to see some more prompt fics I'm <a href="HTTP://hullomoon.tumblr.com">hullomoon</a> on tumblr!</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284813">i just want you for my own (more than you could ever know)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/budd/pseuds/budd">budd</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>